


Blast Shield

by kinnikinnik



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dubious use of the force, misuse of movie quotes, old fic moved from LJ, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnikinnik/pseuds/kinnikinnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All work and no play makes Anakin a dull jedi.</p>
<p>Or the one where Obi-wan uses his sexual prowess to keep Anakin in line.</p>
<p>(written some time in 2010 and posted to Livejournal.  I went through the copy I had on my hard drive, cleaned it up, and am re-posting it here).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast Shield

 

***************

 

“But with the blast shield down I can’t see anything.”

“That’s the idea.”

“Oh. Oh!!! Obi-wan, that’s positively kinky!”

“Shush, Anakin, or I will also gag you.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy.”

 

***************

 

“Ok, now, I’m going to put these on you.”

“Binders? Obi-wan, where the kriff did you find those?”

“Does it matter?”

“Kind of. What if I need some for... you know... official reasons?”

“I found them where they are supposed to be kept. Does that answer your question? Or were you not paying attention – again- when we went over the schematics for the ship’s layout? Honestly, Anakin. Now, hold still...”

The snap of the binders closing around Anakin’s wrists was loud in the small supply room. His hands were securely held behind him, and the room was too small to allow much movement.

Obi-wan knelt down and took Anakin into his mouth.

 

***************

 

“Aren’t you a little short to be a clone trooper?”

“Hmmm? What? Oh, the uniform.” Obi-wan pulled off his helmet and looked down at his body. “I had a run in with a bog creature and I had to borrow Cody’s spare armor. It’s rather comfy.”

“It’s hot.” Anakin’s gaze rakes over him.

“You think so? I don’t understand why, Anakin, I look just like all of the clones. I must say, that is a weird kink. Or are your extra-curricular activities expanding? Is that what you do when we go on separate missions? Fraternize with the troops?”

“Pshhh. Like you don’t do the same.”

“You have a point. Now are you going to take this armor off me or am I going to have to do it myself?”

“Come here...”

 

 ***************

 

“Hey Obes, I got your message. Why did you want to meet me in the main reactor chambers?”

“Hmm, oh, no reason. I thought we could have a briefing.”

“An actual briefing? Or the naked kind of briefing?”

“The naked kind. Now, strip!”

“You know, Obes,” Anakin says as he starts to remove his tunic, noticing that Obi-wan is just standing there, enjoying the view. “Some of your kinks are a little out there. I mean, anyone could come in at any time. You know I’m all for putting on a little show, but even this is a bit much for me. Not only are we exposed, but this ledge is kinda...high...”

“Who’s the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?”

“Kriff, Obi-wan, have you been talking to Yoda again? You know how I hate it when you start talking in riddles.”

“You know how I hate it when you talk when you should be stripping. Now, move!”

Anakin quickly strips off his boots and leggings and pounces.

 

 ***************

 

“What an incredible smell you’ve discovered!”

“Oh, like you had a better plan. You and I both know that the only way into that stronghold undetected was through the sewer pipe. And it worked, too. You just don’t like it when my plans are successful.” They had recently returned to the ship after completing their mission and were headed towards their rooms to clean up.

“Oh, I have no problems with your success. I do worry about how all your plans seem to lead us into undesirable situations.”

“It could be worse.”

“How?”

“There weren’t any bog creatures this time. And! We completed the mission objectives without either one of us getting captured. And we still have all of our ships intact, too. Oh, and did I mention that I still have my lightsabre and it’s still in one piece?”

“Well, I suppose there is that...”

They had reached Obi-wan’s quarters, which were next to Anakin’s.

“I’m going to go get cleaned up, if that is possible. I’ll see you at the briefing.”

“I’m coming with you. Your fresher is bigger. Besides, I think I deserve a reward for a job well done.” Anakin smirked.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. “Come on then. But don’t expect too much. You smell worse than a rancor.”

 

 ***************

 

“Oh force Obi-wan! That feels so good!” Anakin struggled in his bonds. Earlier in the evening, Obi-wan had tied him down to the bed. He was currently teasing the younger man with his lips and tongue.

“Lie still. That’s the point of the bonds. I thought that would be clear.”

“You kriffing tease. Stop toying with me and get on with it! Ahh! Obi-wan...”

Obi-wan’s hands and lips continued to play over Anakin’s skin, avoiding the one place he truly wanted his Master to touch.

“If you don’t quiet down I’ll gag you. I’m starting to think you like to get into positions of sensory deprivation.”

“I don’t think I’m the only one who gets off on this.”

“Perhaps.” Obi-wan sat back, but the continued sensation of his hands and lips trailing all over his body made Anakin buck underneath the older man.

“Oh, no fair, Obi-wan. Frivolous use of the force. You play dirty.”

Obi-wan’s eyebrow arched, but otherwise he made no move. “Stretch out with your feelings, Anakin. You’ll find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view.”

“Yeah, and my point of view right now is that of an ass sitting on top of me. Stop. Toying. With. Me. And get on with it!” He could feel the dragon rising up within him... he reached out and...

Obi-wan let out a gasp, as force-hands ran up and down his body, then moved to grasp his cock and started to jerk him off. “Well, my dear padawan, it seems you can still learn more about the force...” Obi-wan leaned forward and took Anakin’s lips with his own.

 

 ***************


End file.
